Piccolo Marso
by Haley Hampton 17
Summary: DDLG VOLTURI KINGS love story Oc
1. Cotton Swan

Name: Cotton Myst Swan

Hair color: brown with silver tips and silver tips on bains

Eyes: Purple

glowing when using powers or spells

Powers: all charmed powers

Mother: Phoebe (dead)

father: Charlie Swan (alive)

Aunt's:

Paige Halliwell (dead)

Pure Halliwell (dead)

Pipper Halliwell (dead)

Uncle:

Leo

Andy

Dean

Step dad's:

Coop Cupid (dead)

Cole Hunter (dead)

Coop died and Phoebe got depressed and moved Phoebe meet Charlie Swan they had a friend benefit and soon she got pregnant Phoebe died and so did Paige, Piper as a demon killed them when pipper was pregnant.

Chapter 1

Finding My Culture

Im 15 right know my father wanted me down stairs I'm wearing a black romper with a cookie monster shirt and knee socks with a baby blue and white pattern I grabbed m y sippy and clipped my cookie monster paci to my romper left strap.

Im tieing my shoes which are blue vans with white stars the laces are blue. then I grabbed my baby blue DDLG collar and went down stairs.

I saw dad with a large and old looking tabel book on the tabel with his hands on the cover looking at it sad I called out warily "dad" "sweetie we have to talk about what your mom did for a living." Cotton nodded her head.

"Your mom Phoebe is a charmed one a witch a good witch she died during child birth and your the only child of charmed one so she thinks you will receive three powers one is premenations where you can see future past and present and then you will receive freezing time then a power where you can move things with your mind. Has any of that happened yet." Cotton shook her head and he nodded "You'll probably get premenations first since your mother had that power. So you okay being a witch" which she nodded at he nodded "You can get breakfasts"

Chapter 2

My first premenation

I was sixteen at the time I had my first premenation it was of a boy transforming into a black wolf and since Billy black knew of my mother I went to him to tell of this premenation he said the boy was Sam Uley he has been missing for two days.

Flashback

I was getting my white tee shirt dress on my stitch underwear with stitch and blue flowers everywear then I sat on the bed with my butt on the edge and grabbed my stitch knee socks grabbed my stitch shoes with a drawing of stitch and stars there are white with white laces and stitch is blue. Then I grabbed my stitch stuffie then grabbed my stitch with an scription that says 'Lil Stitch' and went to unkie Billy which comes out as unkie willy with my little speak.

When I arrived I saw a paper of a boy I grabbed it and was about to read it when I got my first premenation of a boy which I guess is of on the flyer transforming into a black hug wolf looking huge when I came out of it I saw unkie Billy he asked if I got a premenation I nodded and said "I saw a quilete boy transform into a black huge wolf I think it's in the woods"

Then he called the other elders to go get the wolf now known as 'Sam Uley' the elders told him that he would have to break up with Leah Clearwater if he didn't imprint on her which he did and told her why he was gone so long.

End of Flashback

Chapter 3

Meeting Bella swan Half younger sister

I'm suppose to meet my younger half sister by a year. I choose to give her my old room and am moving my stuff in the attic I though it would be cool I moved my bed into the wall on the steps and my play area are between my closet and the door for my room my stuffies are on the bed near the wall I grabbed my pink bat and my pastel paci put it on the middle of the bed then went to the closet and got my pale pink romper with a long tee shirt with patterns and got my pastel heel with straps the heels are connected to the shoes.

"Hunny" I heard my dad yell from down stairs. Coming I said going down stairs I call Charlie dad because I already have a daddy in the future, I grabbed my bat and squished it to my chest and grabbed my paci and put it into my mouth and I run down stairs when he sees cotton he smiles at her he just hoped Bella doesn't judge his daughter for her life style.

They get in Charlie's cop car and got to the air port to pickup Bella swan

Chapter 4

Judge

Cotton was waiting in the coop car in the front for Isabella with her pink bat stuffie sleeping quietly her dad Charlie lean against the her window out side looking for Bella swan then he looked backwards too look at his witch daughter to make sure she is okay. Then See's she is asleep with a soft face and smiles and turns around and sees Bella and waveshe See's her coming and wakes Cotton up and wait.

Bella Swan POV

What is that girl wearing she kinda looks weird and looks like a child and who is she I never remember her it's not like I'll get to know her unless she's at my school.

Charlie introduce his daughter Cotton to me my Half sister she is older 'ugh I never wanted a sibling now I have one' she thought and her style is ugly

Her dad told her why she's wearing child clothing and just the thought of that is disgusting.

First day of school

At least cotton is a senior I don't have classes with her. When I saw her come downstairs the morning I just had to look away from her outfit she was wearing a black shirt with a pastel purple romper with black little vats on it she had a bat leather chocker on and pastel purple knee socks with little bats she also had the rubber low high heels with straps. She also had a bat pacifier.

Chapter 4

Bonding of Rose, Emmett and Jasper

Know Bella swan is bugging the Cullen about why Edward Cullen left state to visit the Cullens are getting irrated except alice she was excited always jumping it kinda annoyed Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Jasper didn't know why he thought she was his mate.

When Cotton Swan walked in the school and went in the office through the cafeteria where the three Cullens were pretending to eat breakfast they felt a bond to her and didn't know why but they thought she was cute while alice didn't know what she thought of Cotton's fashion sense she was where a long sleeve plad pink shirt with an alien in the corner of her shirt with a pastel pink skirt that reaches her knees with these shoe heels with pale pink laces and a pale Vale cro underneath the laces with a pacifier in her mouth with a alien on it in pastel pink, purple and green.

In italin class the last period mrs.leon

Wanted a group task for the period and she chooses four people she choose the two Cullen's Jasper and Emmett and the one Hale Rosalie and Cotton Swan in a group since they weren't here the other day.

They got to know each other and Rosalie and Jasper liked one human in the end of the period

Chapter 5

sisterly and brotherly bond

Once those people were bonded they started see each other outside of the house Cotton knew they were vampires she really didn't care since she knew her mates are vampires she didn't know who was her mates she started getting a sisterly bond with Rosalie when Bella started dating Edward because alice kept dressing bella up. Well Emmett and cotton got a brother and sister bond because they prank and play games together and Jasper and cotton got a brother and sister bond because they read together and talk about alice and Jasper's mating bond she told him that he should talk to someone who should see bonds.

Chapter 6


	2. Cotton Swan (06-30 10:30:29)

Name: Cotton Myst Swan

Hair color: brown with silver tips and silver tips on bains

Eyes: Purple

glowing when using powers or spells

Powers: all charmed powers

Mother: Phoebe (dead)

father: Charlie Swan (alive)

Aunt's:

Paige Halliwell (dead)

Pure Halliwell (dead)

Pipper Halliwell (dead)

Uncle:

Leo

Andy

Dean

Step dad's:

Coop Cupid (dead)

Cole Hunter (dead)

Coop died and Phoebe got depressed and moved Phoebe meet Charlie Swan they had a friend benefit and soon she got pregnant Phoebe died and so did Paige, Piper as a demon killed them when pipper was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 1

**Finding out Culture**

im 15 right know my father wanted me down stairs I'm wearing a black romper with a cookie monster shirt and knee socks with a baby blue and white pattern I grabbed m y sippy and clipped my cookie monster paci to my romper left strap

Im tieing my shoes which are blue vans with white stars the laces are blue. then I grabbed my baby blue DDLG collar and went down stairs.

I saw dad with a large and old looking tabel book on the tabel with his hands on the cover looking at it sad I called out warily "dad" "sweetie we have to talk about what your mom did for a living." Cotton nodded her head.

"Your mom Phoebe is a charmed one a witch a good witch she died during child birth and your the only child of charmed one so she thinks you will receive three powers one is premenations where you can see future past and present and then you will receive freezing time then a power where you can move things with your mind. Has any of that happened yet." Cotton shook her head and he nodded "You'll probably get premenations first since your mother had that power. So you okay being a witch" which she nodded at he nodded "You can get breakfasts"


	4. Chapter 2

The First Premenation

I was sixteen at the time I had my first premenation it was of a boy transforming into a black wolf and since Billy black knew of my mother I went to him to tell of this premenation he said the boy was Sam Uley he has been missing for two days.

Flashback

I was getting my white tee shirt dress on my stitch underwear with stitch and blue flowers everywear then I sat on the bed with my butt on the edge and grabbed my stitch knee socks grabbed my stitch shoes with a drawing of stitch and stars there are white with white laces and stitch is blue. Then I grabbed my stitch stuffie then grabbed my stitch with an scription that says 'Lil Stitch' and went to unkie Billy which comes out as unkie willy with my little speak.

When I arrived I saw a paper of a boy I grabbed it and was about to read it when I got my first premenation of a boy which I guess is of on the flyer transforming into a black hug wolf looking huge when I came out of it I saw unkie Billy he asked if I got a premenation I nodded and said "I saw a quilete boy transform into a black huge wolf I think it's in the woods"

Then he called the other elders to go get the wolf now known as 'Sam Uley' the elders told him that he would have to break up with Leah Clearwater if he didn't imprint on her which he did and told her why he was gone so long.

End of Flashback


	5. Chapter 3

Meeting Bella Swan

I'm suppose to meet my younger half sister by a year. I choose to give her my old room and am moving my stuff in the attic I though it would be cool I moved my bed into the wall on the steps and my play area are between my closet and the door for my room my stuffies are on the bed near the wall I grabbed my pink bat and my pastel paci put it on the middle of the bed then went to the closet and got my pale pink romper with a long tee shirt with patterns and got my pastel heel with straps the heels are connected to the shoes.

"Hunny" I heard my dad yell from down stairs. Coming I said going down stairs I call Charlie dad because I already have a daddy in the future, I grabbed my bat and squished it to my chest and grabbed my paci and put it into my mouth and I run down stairs when he sees cotton he smiles at her he just hoped Bella doesn't judge his daughter for her life style.

They get in Charlie's cop car and got to the air port to pickup Bella swan


	6. Chapter 4

Judge

Cotton was waiting in the coop car in the front for Isabella with her pink bat stuffie sleeping quietly her dad Charlie lean against the her window out side looking for Bella swan then he looked backwards too look at his witch daughter to make sure she is okay. Then See's she is asleep with a soft face and smiles and turns around and sees Bella and waveshe See's her coming and wakes Cotton up and wait.

Bella Swan POV

What is that girl wearing she kinda looks weird and looks like a child and who is she I never remember her it's not like I'll get to know her unless she's at my school.

Charlie introduce his daughter Cotton to me my Half sister she is older 'ugh I never wanted a sibling now I have one' she thought and her style is ugly

Her dad told her why she's wearing child clothing and just the thought of that is disgusting.

First day of school

At least cotton is a senior I don't have classes with her. When I saw her come downstairs the morning I just had to look away from her outfit she was wearing a black shirt with a pastel purple romper with black little vats on it she had a bat leather chocker on and pastel purple knee socks with little bats she also had the rubber low high heels with straps. She also had a bat pacifier.


	7. Chapter 5

Meeting the Cullens

Know Bella swan is bugging the Cullen about why Edward Cullen left state to visit the Cullens are getting irrated except alice she was excited always jumping it kinda annoyed Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Jasper didn't know why he thought she was his mate.

When Cotton Swan walked in the school and went in the office through the cafeteria where the three Cullens were pretending to eat breakfast they felt a bond to her and didn't know why but they thought she was cute while alice didn't know what she thought of Cotton's fashion sense she was where a long sleeve plad pink shirt with an alien in the corner of her shirt with a pastel pink skirt that reaches her knees with these shoe heels with pale pink laces and a pale Vale cro underneath the laces with a pacifier in her mouth with a alien on it in pastel pink, purple and green.

In italin class the last period mrs.leon

Wanted a group task for the period and she chooses four people she choose the two Cullen's Jasper and Emmett and the one Hale Rosalie and Cotton Swan in a group since they weren't here the other day.

They got to know each other and Rosalie and Jasper liked one human in the end of the period.


	8. Chapter 6

Bonding with Rose, Emmett and Jasper

Once those people were bonded they started see each other outside of the house Cotton knew they were vampires she really didn't care since she knew her mates are vampires she didn't know who was her mates she started getting a sisterly bond with Rosalie when Bella started dating Edward because alice kept dressing bella up. Well Emmett and cotton got a brother and sister bond because they prank and play games together and Jasper and cotton got a brother and sister bond because they read together and talk about alice and Jasper's mating bond she told him that he should talk to someone who should see bonds.


	9. Chapter 7

The jelousy of Bella Swan and the arrival of Lilly

When Bella Swan was dating she tried to get along with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper but they just told her they were hanging out with Cotton.

Right know Cotton is wearing a pastel pink long sleeve shirt with white romper with a skirt and a white chocker she got a pacifier in her mouth with the inscription 'Princess'

The mouth part see through is pink and the Handel of the pacifier is see through it's white. She was wearing heels the top and the straps are pastel pink and the pumps are white with silver stars.

Cotton decided to get a puppy she wanted to bond with a dog instead of a cat like her mother and aunts with Kitty.

Cotton was in La push when she saw a pet store and walked to the window and saw a lot of dogs and cats and some fish she walked to the stores door and opened it with a creak. She walked into the pet stores and went to the dog section and saw a cute puppy chocolate labador. I grabbed the chocolate lab with green eyes and picked her up and bringed the puppy closer to me then checked the gender it was a girl.

I went to the casher and and paid for her I had to name her so he put it down I named her Lilly.

Cotton went home and went to her dad to show him her new friend Lilly he loved her when Bella saw Lilly for the first time she just glared at Cotton she always wanted a dog. When Lilly saw Bella well it wasn't pretty she much hid in Cotton room in the pink tent.


	10. Chapter 8

Cliff Diving more like being Pushed

Its Been 7 Months since Edward Cullen Broke up with Bella Swan she was so depressed even I stayed away from her.

Cotton got dressed in a pastel blue with a white deer there pastel blue long sleeve it reaches her knees. Then I put my pastel blue underwear on and french braided my hair then put on my deer headband.then I put on one pastel blue choker and one pastel blue collar then put on my pastel blue knee socks they have three white lines on the top then I put on pastel blue boots then I grabbed my stuffier dear.

Bella started using Jacob Black to get over Edward at least till he comes back. I looked at the bed and saw Lilly sleeping in a ball on my stitch pillow then I ran down stairs and saw Bella down stairs.

Bella has this look when she is looking at cotton who is obvious while bella has this realisation look she thought 'i can just push her off the cliff and she can drown while i look like i tried to save her.'


	11. Chapter 8 (06-30 13:24:59)

Cliff Diving more like being Pushed

Its Been 7 Months since Edward Cullen Broke up with Bella Swan she was so depressed even I stayed away from her.

Cotton got dressed in a pastel blue with a white deer there pastel blue long sleeve it reaches her knees. Then I put my pastel blue underwear on and french braided my hair then put on my deer headband.then I put on one pastel blue choker and one pastel blue collar then put on my pastel blue knee socks they have three white lines on the top then I put on pastel blue boots then I grabbed my stuffier dear.

Bella started using Jacob Black to get over Edward at least till he comes back. I looked at the bed and saw Lilly sleeping in a ball on my stitch pillow then I ran down stairs and saw Bella down stairs.

Bella has this look when she is looking at cotton who is obvious while bella has this realisation look she thought 'i can just push her off the cliff and she can drown while i look like i tried to save her.'

"Come Cotton were going somewhere" Bella said Cotton looked up worily since they were never getting along.

LaPush Cliff

they were standing on the highest point of the cliff bella looked excited while Cotton look warily at bella who was at the edge Cotton's arm was in a tight grip of Bella hand who was dragging her to the edge to push off the cliff.

while in the middle in the woodsa wolf was walking heard an 18 year old Bella and a 19 year old Cotton who struggled this wolf is on patrol when he heard the struggle he went to the edge of the woods and saw Bella Swan Push Cotton Swan off the cliff into the Rough water Cotton let go of her stuffie when falling she named Elki she screamed while falling. The wolf was a wolf shifter he recognized Cotton she was to be protected the shifter whose name is Paul Lahote the tempred wolf.

Paul Lahote shifted really quick and put on khaki shorts then jumped after the girl and saw her underwater looking around and saw she grabbed her stuffed dear.

Paul grabbed Cotton by the waist and to the surface. All the while Bella jumped off the Cliff talking to a spirit Edward and jacob only saw Bella jumping so he went after her. Bella in the water reaced the surface but the waves pulled her underwater she saw Victoria and backed up her head against a rock.

Up on land jacob dragged Bella to the sand and did CPR after two times she apot water out of her mouth. Jacob saw Paul coming up to him and he saw Cotton Behind her and the rest of the pack. Jacob See's Paul whisper something to Sam 'The Alpha' and Sam looked between Cotton and Bella Jacob just seena sooked Cotton but he ignored it. Jacob took Cotton and Bella home when Bella saw Carsile Cullens car.

Alaska

Alice was looking at a dress when all of a sudden gets a vision of Bella Swan Jumping of the cliff and told the family.

Alice went to give Cotton and Charlie support to the funeral she couldn't see a vision of Cotton because one she's a witch two she's a charmed one and third she cast a spell so she couldn't look for her future.

When they arived Alice was in the house and she saw Cotton wet and questioned why she couldn't see her Cotton just replied "i dont know im going to change" Alice stoped her when she got a vision of Edward in italy asking for death and went to Bella and told while dragging Cotton the whole time.

Cotton grabed a pair of clothes she also grabed a Bat sippy cup and a Vampire Pacifier and a vampire baby bottle and but it in a bag since Alice and Bella is forcing her to go to italy she'll chamge when on the Cullen's private Plane.


	12. Chapter 9

Going to italy

Cotton changed into a plain white skirt and a pastel blue shirt with a collar part she grabbed her baby blue and white pattern knee socks and got her pastel blue heel pumps on the grabbed her baby blue pacifier. Then sat Back into her seat when she arrived to italy she did her thang and but a copy of her then went shopping at a ddlg store she found and orbed which she just found out how to that and she just found out she is an immortal witch and switched places with her copy.

Cotton saw she was walking with alice down an ally to the tower where she saw Ugh Edward Cullen and Bella Swan Reuniting then saw three Vampire she decided to ask to use the bathroom

**_sorry for the short Chapter_**,


	13. Chapter 10

When The Volturi Kings Meet Cotton Swan

Cotton changed into a plain black skirt and a black tee shirt that has a inscribtion That says 'Vamp Babe' she grabbed her black combat boots that has bat wings and put it aside and grabbed her Bat sippy cup out filled with cold juice she but on her cup to keep coldand her vampire Pacifier that has pearls then a heart with vampire teeth and the handel has a inscription that says Bite Me and put it in her mouth her Bottle that matches her Vampire Pacifier She Put that on the aink with the sippy Cup and grabbed her black knee socks with little bats then put back her her Baby Bottle and grabbed her combat boots onand tied them up and put her chocker that has bat wings then put her pack back on her back and grabed her sippy cup grabbed the door nob and turned it and opened the door

The three Volturi Vampire saw her outfit and out right laughed while the two cullens hissed and bella looked affended she smiled through her Pacifier at the three vampires.


End file.
